Mikara (plot)
Should contain a relevant character gallery, the basic plot as well as a timeline. Characters (listed by age) *Mildred Hawkens, formerly Mikara, was once an Ashigori demon from a family of striktly political sisters, and she was considered a very promising politician. *Elias Hawkens was Mildred's husband, a middleaged priest currently going through one heck of a religious crisis after finding out that his wife is a demon. *Israel is the first-born child between Mildred Hawkens and Elias Hawkens. He was seventeen years old when the family moved to Traitor City. He is a not very intelligent (to say the least), but is generally good-natured and stoic. He doesn't like conflicts very much. *Susanna is Mildred Hawkens' second child and oldest daughter. She was fifteen when the family fled to Traitor City. Being the oldest daughter, Susanna acts almost like a second mother in the family, more so after they end up in TC where Mildred occasionally have to leave her family to fight for the demon hunters. She is the one who makes sure that Israel doesn't get in trouble. *Joanna Hawkens is the third child of Mildred Hawkens. She was ten years old when the family arrived to Traitor City. She percieved love as something everlasting and valued faithfulness, which could make others percieve her as clingy and jealous. *Isaac is the fourth child of Mildred Hawkens. He was nine years old at the family's arrival to TC. Isaac is the nondescript in the family, with brown hair, brown eyes, average height, average bild and a voice that was only remarcable for a thankfully short while during puberty. He uses his nondescriptness to blend into the background where he makes drawings of the more interesting inhabitants of Traitor City. *Mercy is Mildred Hawkens' fifth child and was five years old when they came to Traitor City. In an attempt to not disappear among all her siblings she makes a huge deal out of every little thing with much drama and overreactions thrown in. *Josiah is Mildred Hawkens's sixth child, he was three years old when the family arrived to Traitor City. He grows up into quite a pretty boy, with silky hair and a nice assymetrical face. Unfortunatelly, if there is one child that grow up to be a jerk among th Hawkens siblings, it's Josiah. *Tobias is the youngest of Mildred Hawkens and Elias' seven children. He was barely a year old when the family emigrated to Traitor City. Settings Research list *Timeline *Names for Metushael's brother, Mikara's sisters and Mikara's traitor friend. Plot sketch *Story goal: *Subplot threads: **1. **2. **3. **4. **5. **6. **7. *Additional: *Plot tension: *Release: *Downtime: *'Black moment:' The sisters attack *'Resolution: '''Mildred wins *'After effects of resolution: They move to Traitor City. Summary outline (free-form chronological summary of all introductory scenes) Miscellaneous scene notes (free form summary of scenes appearing in the middle portion) Closing scene notes (scenes appearing in the closing portion) Story evolution - the beginning #'''Conflict is introduced: A prologue that shows Mikara making friends with a traitor and said traitor then getting killed. #'Story goal is introduced:' Mikara, now aged 300, decides to leave Ashigori after some subtle encouragement from Metushael's older brother. #'Characters are outfitted for their tasks: ' #Detail each character's strength and weaknesses: Story evolution - the middle #Characters design short-term goals to reach the story goal #Quest to reach the story goal begins #First short term goals are thwarted. #Characters react with disappointment #stakes of conflict are raised #characters react to the conflict #characters revise old or design new short-term goals. #quest to reach the story goal is continued #short-term goals are again thwarted #characters react with disappointment #stakes of the conflict are raised #characters react to the conflict #Downtime begins #characters revise old or design new short-term goals with renewed vigor #the quest to reach the story goal continues, but instability abounds #the black moment begins #the characters react to the black moment Story evolution - the end #a pivotal, life-changing event occurs #characters modify short-term goals one last time #the showdown begins #the opposition is vanquished and the conflict ends #the story goal is achieved. #Characters react to the resolution of the plot and the subplots #the relationship black moment is addressed (romance novels only) #Characters revise their life goals #Possible re-emergence of the conflict or opposition Old plot notes Mikara and Metushael are both Ashigori demons and Metushael's older brother was acting as not-quite-brother/confidant of Mikara as he'd known an old friend of her before said friend was killed for treason. Metushael is roughly a century older than Mikara and they were close in an almost-sibling kind of way. Not romantic. Around age 300 Mikara had a child, a son, purely because that's hat was expected, and the child was left to the common care of the clan. She never followed up on what happened to the child and didn't give it much thought until she got a human family. A few years later she left the clan as a traitor, putting down great effort in covering her tracks. Among humans she took up the name Mildred and after a few years she married the priest Elias Hawkens. Together they had seven children without Elias knowing that his wife was a demon. Unfortunately, they hadn't even been married for 20 years when Mikara's sisters tracked her down and threatened her family. Mikara took them down with minimal marigins, surviving but with shredded wings. Metushael was when he was sent to fetch the half-dead Mildred and her family after she fought off her sisters. Mildred arranged a deal with the magicians that she'd join the Traitor Enrolment Program and work for them if they'd make sure that her family was safe, regardless of whether they (or rather, Elias) would take her back or not. In the end, he did, but their relationship would forever be a bit cracked after that. Timeline Still needs to be written. Use Anno Proditio. External links *Absurdly Youthful Mother Mildred, due to having problems with getting her human disguise to age realistically. Elias is convinced that her youthfulness, health and fertility is a gift from god. *Action Mom *Give Him A Normal Life Mildred ascertains that her human disguise is set up so that when she conceivs, the disguise will mask the demonic heritage in her children. While they are genetic carriers of demonic heritage they are all raised human and will look human. They can be "unmasked", but she is not planning to allow anything of that kind and fully intends for them to live their lives as humans. Note that she also intends to stay with her human family as long as she can, but is aware that she will outlive them all by far and will have to disappear one way or another as to not raise suspicion. *Human Dad, Nonhuman Mom *Preachers Kid While all the children are fathered by a preacher, Josiah is the only one who plays into the trope *Lineage Comes From The Father Forcibly invoked by Mildred *Mama Bear *Massive Numbered Siblings *Nuclear Family A rather crowded family but a nuclear family all the same. *Really 700 Years Old Mildren isn't nearly that old, but she's certainly not in ther 30s. Category:All Pages Category:Stories Category:WIP